Películas de terror
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: ¿Cómo puede salir una cita en la que un Goneji atrevido y un Tachimukai miedoso ven una película de terror? ¿Acaso puede salir algo bueno? Es posible... GoenjixTachimukai Reto parejas raras


******Hoolaa! Wa! Cuanto tiempo sin pasar por aquí, ya extrañaba este sitio! T-T Jo! No tuve tiempo a nada, solo para escribir este pequeño one-shot de la pareja más rara que se me pudo ocurrir... Goenji x Tachimukai! (no, no estaba fumada cuando se me ocurrió! XD o eso creo... o.o).**

**Me llamó la atención lo del reto literario de parejas raras propuesto por Pau-Chan Espitia así que... decidí participar! :3 Espero que me haya quedado pasable!**

**Bueno, dejando eso de lado, os dejo con el one-shot!**

**_Disclaimer: _El día en que mi hermano mellizo de ayude a escribir mis fics de Inazuma, ese día me pertenecerá, pero como mi hermano odia el yaoi a muerte (¬¬) mejor sigo en mi mundo! XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Películas de terror<strong>

**(Goenji Shuuya x Tachimukai Yuuki)**

La verdad es que ya desde hace algún tiempo se había empezado a fijar en él. No supo exactamente desde cuando, pero cuando se dio cuenta, no paraba de pensar de Goenji Shuuya.

Tachimukai suspiró algo nervioso, había conseguido reunir valor y acercarse a él para pedirle ir al cine o a algún sitio, en conclusión… una cita. Y, para sorpresa del menor, Goenji había aceptado con una sonrisa en la cara preguntándole que día y a qué hora quería ir al cine para ir a ver una película.

Por eso, en ese instante, Tachimukai se dirigía hacia el cine, miró el reloj que tenía en su muñeca mientras llegaba al sitio acordado. Eran las cinco en punto y, las películas como muy tarde comenzaban a las cinco y cuarto, pero no había ni rastro de Goenji.

El castaño bajó la cabeza. Estaba algo desilusionado, quizás el peliblanco se había olvidado y entonces le dejaba plantado. Le dolía pensar que podía ser eso.

—_Quizás tuvo un contratiempo o algo… _—pensó el chico de ojos azules mientras miraba la hora… iban a ser las cinco y diez—_. O quizás sí que se lo olvidó…_

Habían quedado a las cinco en punto, pero el mayor no aparecía. Dejó de pensar en eso al ver que una figura se aproximaba mientras corría todo lo que daban sus piernas… Goenji Shuuya. Tachimukai se sonrojó y puso una pequeña sonrisa en la cara… menos mal que no se había olvidado.

—Lo… Lo siento —dijo jadeando el mayor mientras trataba de coger aire, correr desde su casa al cine no era lo que le recomendaría a cualquiera—. Tuve que esperar en casa con Yuka, mi padre y mi abuela no llegaban y no podía dejarla sola en casa.

—¿Entonces ya… vinieron para quedarse con ella? —preguntó el chico tímidamente mientras bajaba la cabeza con vergüenza. Goenji suspiró y contestó:

—No.

—¿Eh? —se extrañó el chico castaño, no se estaba enterando de nada. Goenji sonrió y dijo:

—La dejé con la vecina de abajo… no quería faltar a mi cita contigo —concluyó mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Yuuki se ruborizó y desvió la mirada.

—Oh… gracias por no dejarme plantado.

—Nunca haría eso Tachimukai —susurró mientras le tomaba de la mano, haciendo que el menor se pusiera entre nervioso y emocionado—. Vamos, tenemos que elegir una película antes de que empiecen…

El castaño asintió algo nervioso y se dirigió hacia dentro tomando aún la mano de Goenji. Cuando llegaron dentro, el delantero aún no soltaba la mano del portero, lo que provocaba que se le subieran los colores al chico menor.

—Go-Goenji-san —murmuró ruborizado y avergonzado—. M-Mi mano…

El peliblanco lo miró extrañado, luego vio que lo tenía tomado de la mano. El mayor se ruborizó levemente y la soltó.

—Ah… lo siento mucho, Tachimukai…

Rápidamente el castaño y el peliblanco se pusieron a mirar las películas que había, pero al parecer no había ninguna que les llamara la atención, últimamente no había películas muy buenas. El chico de ojos castaños frunció el ceño, todas eran dramáticas o de romance empalagoso que tanto odiaba… ¿no había ninguna de acción o comedia?

Por su parte, al castaño tampoco le agradaban esos géneros que tenían esas películas, prefería reírse viendo una película (es decir, de comedia).

—¡Anda! —exclamó Goenji emocionado—. ¡Hace tiempo que quería ver esa película!

Tachimukai miró en dirección a donde señalaba el mayor y se horrorizó cuando lo vio… una película de terror.

—¿Te parece bien, Tachimukai? —preguntó el chico—. A mí no me gustan las otras películas y creo que a ti tampoco…

—Ah, bueno… —dijo el otro nervioso. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Odiaba las películas de terror! Pero si el delantero de fuego quería ver esa película y eso lograba complacerlo, ¡no le importaba sacrificarse!—. ¡E-Está bien! ¡Veremos esa!

Minutos más tarde…

No le importaba sacrificarse, claro que no…¡Mentira! En ese momento la película iba por la mitad y Tachimukai sentía que el alma se le estaba escapando del cuerpo y cada vez se ponía más pálido, como cuando uno estaba a punto de morir… ¡igual!

Apretó la bolsa donde tenía las palomitas y pensó que definitivamente iba a morir cuando la chica de la película entró en el sótano y vio un río de sangre en el suelo. Tachimukai giró la cabeza a su lado derecho y vio a Goenji mirar la película ¡todo tranquilo! ¡¿Cómo podía ver esa monstruosidad todo tranquilo y sin problema?

—_Debe ser una de las cualidades de que admiro de Goenji-san, ¡no puedo creer que pueda ver esto sin problema! _—pensó el portero con lagrimitas en los ojos.

Cuando la chica que había entrado en el sótano echó un grito de espanto, Tachimukai no pudo reprimir un gritito también… ¡le daban tanto miedo esas películas que no podía evitar pensar que estaba en el lugar del protagonista!

De repente, sintió una calidez envolver su mano derecha. Miró hacia su lado y vio que Goenji lo miraba preocupado, la calidez venía de que el mayor había puesto su mano sobre la del portero.

—Tachimukai… ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó con evidente preocupación el delantero. Yuuki se puso tenso y no pudo evitar apenarse, estaba haciendo preocupar al delantero en vez de intentar disfrutar de la cita… ¡no! ¡No iba a permitir que un estúpido miedo arruinara la cita!

—E-Estoy bien… no pasa nada —dijo con el tono más tranquilo que pudo utilizar en ese momento.

Goenji no parecía muy convencido de esa respuesta, pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

Al acabar…

Tachimukai tenía que hacer todo lo posible por normalizar su respiración, ¿estaba sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad? Bueno… era algo improbable, pero es que nunca había visto una película más sangrienta y violenta que esa, además del miedo que daban la mayoría de las escenas.

Y, para colmo, Goenji al salir del cine, soltó:

—A mí me gustó.

¿Cómo podía existir alguien sobre la faz de la tierra que le gustara ese tipo de películas tan… tan… horrible? Ya no había palabras para describir ese filme.

—Has estado muy raro, ¿de verdad estás bien? —preguntó Goenji mientras tocaba el hombro de Tachimukai. Este dio un brusco sobresalto y gritó lleno de pánico:

—¡El decapitador de cabezas!

Shuuya miró sorprendido al chico castaño, pero después se extrañó. ¿Por qué nombraba a un personaje de la película que acababan de ver? Por otro lado, Tachimukai se sintió como el chico más tonto sobre el mundo, pero las imágenes de la película seguía en su cabeza… aún estaba asustado, esa noche no dormiría nada bien.

—¿Eh?

—Ah… lo siento Goenji-san yo… yo…

—No te gustó la película, ¿verdad? —preguntó Goenji mientras lo miraba—. Si te daba mucho miedo tan solo tenías que decírmelo y nos íbamos, no estabas obligado a verla.

—Es que yo… no quería arruinarlo todo —murmuró el chico con un hilo de voz. Goenji alzó una ceja y soltó:

—¿Cómo?

—Dijiste que te hace tiempo querías ver esa película y… me parecía mal que por mi culpa no fuera así —explicó Tachimukai jugando con sus dedos muy nervioso y apenado. Goenji se sorprendió al escuchar eso, pero después sonrió… en verdad Tachimukai Yuuki era un chico de lo más adorable.

Por su parte, Tachimukai cerró los ojos con vergüenza, vergüenza de sí mismo… se sentía tan tonto, estaba seguro de que lo había arruinado todo. De repente, sintió una calidez en su mejilla derecha y vio que la mano del delantero estaba sobre su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente.

—¿Go-Goenji-san? —preguntó el castaño nervioso y sonrojado. La sonrisa del peliblanco aumentó más y, sin previo aviso, besó los labios del portero que estaba delante de él. Yuuki se quedó parada en el sitio, con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus órbitas, pero después correspondió al beso que Shuuya le estaba dando.

Inconscientemente Tachimukai pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del delantero, intentando hacer más profundo ese contacto. Pero el aire empezó a faltarles y se tuvieron que separar. Se miraron a los ojos por un momento, hasta que Goenji llevó su boca hasta el oído del menor y susurró:

—Te amo —al oír eso Tachimukai se puso extremadamente feliz, su corazón empezó a bombear con más fuerza y sus mejillas se sonrojaron pero…—. ¡Ta-Tachimukai! —se alarmó Goenji al ver que el portero se desmayaba en sus brazos, al parecer fue mucha presión para él.

Sin embargo, Shuuya no pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba claro amaba a ese chico nervioso más que a nada en ese mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo sé, debe de ser lo más raro que escribí en mi vida! Juro que estaba tentada a poner Tsunami en vez del nombre de Goenji! XD<strong>

**Y bien... ¿cómo quedó? No espero que ganar, por supuesto pero al menos participé! XD Espero que os haya gustado, la verdad me costó algo, principalmente porque es de una pareja MUY rara... así que ya sabéis! XD**

**Espero traer la conti de mis fics, pero bueno... ya sabéis lo mal de tiempo que ando, soy horrible! T-T La verdad es que intento hacer la conti, pero da igual que esté a principio a mediados o a final de evaluación... siempre tengo exámenes! T.T Mi vida se me escapa de las manos a este ritmo! (?)**

**Bueno, ya dejo de daros la tabarra! XD Sayo y cuidaos mucho todos!**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
